


Kisses

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, human!Astral, keyshipping - Freeform, solid!astral, zexal month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Zexal Month.</p><p>Pairing: Keyshipping</p><p>Prompt: Kiss</p><p>In which a solid Astral is curious about kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my tumblr.

“Yuma, why are humans so fascinated with kissing?”

It had been an innocent enough question from Astral, Yuma however was entirely caught off guard by the nature of the out of the blue question. 

Ever since he’d pulled Astral through the Astral-Earth portal and discovered that doing so made him solid, Astral’s curiosity about humans had grown about 10 fold. Yuma had done his best to answer his questions when he had them, but every now and then one would come up that he didn’t know how to answer or didn’t want to answer. This was one of them.

He coughed and sputtered in shock, nearly choking on his drink as a blush spread through his cheeks. Of all the things to ask, that was not something Yuma had expected. How was he even supposed to respond to that?

“Why do you ask?” asked Yuma once he stopped coughing.

Astral shrugged, “Humans just seem to be, fascinated by it but I can’t understand why. It’s just touching isn’t?”

Yuma rubbed the back of his head, tying to figure out how to explain this. 

“Well it’s, it’s something that two people do when they’re really close,” he said, trying to come up with a non awkward explanation that Astral would understand. 

“So, kissing, is like when we form ZeXal?” asked Astral. “That is something we do, and we are close.”

“N-no, I don’t think so,” said Yuma quickly. “I mean, parents kiss their kids too, but that’s different from when they kiss each other.”

“So, kissing has to do with, showing affection to someone you care about?”

Yuma nodded, that sounded good enough. 

“So does that mean we could kiss?”

Yuma’s brain stopped as his train of thought derailed and the blush he’d just managed to fight off returned at full force, colouring his cheeks all the way to his ears. All he could manage was a faint ‘what?’

“Well, we are close, and I do care about you, so by that logic, if I wanted to show you affection I could kiss you, yes?”

It was sound enough logic, making it hard to argue with, but at the same time that had not been what Yuma had been going for at all. Yuma sputtered and floundered, trying to find a way to explain the difference to Astral.

Astral frowned at Yuma’s reaction, letting his hands fall into his lap. “Am I wrong?” he asked. 

Yuma bit his lip as he looked at him. Crap, he’d gone and made Astral sad, that wasn’t supposed to happen. 

“N-no, I mean, it’s not what I meant but I mean, I have no idea what I mean.”

“Could I kiss you?” asked Astral after a moment.

For a moment Yuma was silent, what a thing to ask a guy after all. But really, what harm would it do to let Astral kiss him? It certainly couldn’t be bad, and it would sate his curiosity. Yuma ran a hand through his hair with a sigh well, here was hoping he wouldn’t regret this.

“O-ok, if you really want to.”

Astral smiled and Yuma felt his heat flutter at the sight. Astral scooted closer to Yuma, letting his fingers brush over Yuma’s hand. Leaning down, he touched his lips gently to Yuma’s, their fingers linking together.

Warm, Astral felt really warm. And soft, he was warm and soft and it made Yuma’s heart melt and he relaxed against Astral.

Astral’s breath tickled his lips and Yuma giggled as Astral pulled back, a light blush touching the former spirit’s pale skin. 

Astral brushed his fingers past his lips, trying to make sense of the new sensation that left his lips tingling.

“Yuma, I think I know another reason humans like kissing,” he asked after a moment.

“Oh?”

“It feels nice. Could we, do it again?”


End file.
